Error
by Alex Mooser
Summary: Jean and Marco have a blossoming relationship filled with cuddles, Marco's famous chocolate chip cookies and Jeans adorable fascination with robotics. Even Max, Marco's little brother has a taste for robotics. But of course, with Jean's luck, things would take a turn for the worst when he wants to take his boyfriend out on a simple date. Inspired by the song "Error" by Vixx (Kpop)
1. Chapter 1

Error

Chapter 1

Jean was running late. Very late. He ran down cobblestone streets, turning corner after corner. His shoulders and hair were wet from the rain that came down in light sprinkles.  
Jean tugged at his miss buttoned white shirt as he rushed anxiously up slippery brick steps that led to a small wooden house. Nervously, he ran a hand through his blonde hair atop his head. He was so late, and so disappointed in himself.

Jean was just about to knock on the dark wood when the door creaked open. A boy, about Jean's age stood in the doorway. His smile simply accenting the freckles that doted his cheeks. "Jean." The boy said.

"I am so late and I am _so_ sorry." Jean interrupted, quickly looking down to hide his flushed cheeks.

"Only by a few minutes." The boy said, as he stepped aside to allow Jean to enter the house. Jean rolled his eyes, stepping passed the other.

"Yeah, well. I'm still late." Jean mumbled.

He was greeted with a welcoming smell of something baking- and the air was warm as opposed to the cool April air and rain.

"Are you cooking, Marco?" Jean asked, turning around to face the freckled boy.

"Yes, actually." Marco replied, pushing his short messy brown hair back from his forehead, "My famous chocolate chip cookies!"

Jean smiled, he had always loved how happy Marco was. He never seemed to stop smiling and he always found the bright side to things. "Yummy." Jean said, a playful tone lacing his voice.

Marco laughed, lightly shoving Jeans shoulder. He allowed the door to shut and entwined his fingers with Jean's. "My parents should be home with Max soon. But for now, it's just us."

"Oh…" Jean sucked in a breath and leaned closer to place a quick kiss on Marco's cheek. Marco, being the devious boyfriend he was, quickly spun his head so their lips met. Jean's eyes widened and he quickly pulled back, stumbling over the leg of a chair, "N-wah!" he said as he fell backwards onto the couch.  
"Marco!" he protested.

Marco laughed, wrapping his arms around his midriff. "Oh would you relax? It's just a kiss." He teased, knowing just how little things like that made Jean oh so flustered.

"That was unfair." Jean replied, standing up from his not so elegant pose on the couch.

"Whatever you say, Captain." Marco smirked, sticking his tongue out at Jean. "Come on. I set up my bed all comfy like for our movie day."

Jean couldn't help but smile as they walked down the little hallway. "Fine." Jean said softly, "But I get an extra cookie."

"Deal." Marco replied, pushing his bedroom door open. Inside, Marco's bed was pushed into the corner, the sheets were folded and tucked in neatly. Large white fluffy pillows surrounded it, along with a blanket to match.

Jean realized just how much work Marco had put into his room. Not that Marco's room wasn't always clean anyways. But now, as Jean stood in the doorway, he noticed all the little changes. Marco had moved the television and its stand directly in front of his bed, where as it used to sit in the center of his room. So both Marco and his little brother could enjoy from their separate beds on either side of the room.

"Jean." Marco said with a small laugh, gesturing to the bed. "Are you coming? Or are you going to fall asleep during the movie standing up like a horse?"

Jean rolled his eyes, "oh shush, you freckled freak….besides….horses lay down to sleep."

Marco grinned, "I'm your freckled freak, horse face."

Jean chuckled, stepping further into the room. Marco waved his hand in front of the T.V. and the screen came to life. Eyes blinked on the large screen. "How may I assist, you, Marco." A robotic voice spoke.

Jean fell back onto the soft pile of fabric on Marcos bed.  
"Robie, Place room settings to movie night." Marco said, as he climbed onto the bed next to Jean.

"Movie night settings in place." The voice said. The lights in the room dimmed, and the screen flicked over to a dark red.

"Pull up date night movies, Robie. Randomize playlist. Select." Marco said, with a small yawn as he rested his head on Jean's chest. The screen whirled and an opening song started to play as the scene zoomed in.

"You sure do like Robie" Jean said, resting his head on a pillow.

"I love him." Marco smiled up at Jean, "You did such a good job on creating him and I am so honored to be your test subject for it."

Jean smiled, it was true, and he and his team had done a great job making Robie. But there were still so many things wrong about him. "I'll have to check him out later." Jean said, lightly dragging his fingers over Marco's brown wavy hair.

"Yeah. Earlier I asked him to set the oven to 350 and he put it on 20." Marco agreed, confusion crossed his face, then panic. "The cookies!" Marco leaped off the bed and rushed to the kitchen, "Robie! Cancel oven settings!" he yelled, yanking the oven door open.

Jean followed Marco calmly. The kitchen filled with a cloud of smoke, and the smell of burned cookies.

"Robie. Reverse the vent system." Jean said. The houses system briefly cut off, then the fans behind the vents clicked on, sucking air from the kitchen and puling the smoke out. Jean looked over as Marco pulled the tray of burned cookies from the over and dropped it on the stove top.

"Great." He spat, taking the oven mit off and throwing it down on the counter top.

Jean could help it. He laughed, progessibly getting louder

"Whats so funny?" Marco asked, crossing his arms, a cute pout forming on his lips.

"You're just…" laughter. "So cute when you're angry." Jean said, struggling to get the words out between his hardy laughs.

Marco glared at him, tears threatening to fall. "Jean it's not funny!"

Jean stopped, seeing how upset his freckled love was. "No. no no hey." He said, rushing forward. He wrapped his arms around the other. Jean put on hand on the crown of Marco's head, pulling him into a tight hug. "I was only kidding. I'm sorry." He whispered.

Marco closed his eyes, resting his head in the crook of Jean's neck. "It's okay." He whispered back, "I just…wanted everything to be perfect." He sighed.

Jean kissed Marco's forehead, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Everything is perfect." He slipped his hands down Marco's sides to his hands, entwining their fingers.

Marco picked up on Jean's movements and suddenly, they were dancing. Shuffling across the smooth tile floor. Marco in his wrinkled pajamas, Jean in his damp black jeans and button up shirt. They spun in slow circles, and Jean hummed Marco's favorite song.

They stayed like that for a while, practically locked away in their own little world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sound of the front door swinging open knocked Jean from his daze. "Marco." He rolled his shoulder, shaking Marco from his own daze.

"Hm? What." He mumbled, lifting his head.

"I think your parents are home." Jean chuckled.

"Oh." Marco pulled away, rubbing his eyes.

"Marcoooo!" a high pitched voice yelled down the hallway. Marco's younger brother, Max bounded down the hal and into the kitchen.

Jean saw a blur of brown knots and freckles. "Hey there, kiddo!" Marco said, lifting the small ball of excitement up into the air.

"Did you miss me?" the boy giggled. "I have to tell you all about it!"

"Maybe later." Marco replied, lowering Max to the floor.

"But why?" Max pouted.

"Because Jean is over." Marco ruffled the boy's hair. Max whirled around, suddenly realizing that Jean was in the room. "Jean!" he screamed, tackling Jean's legs.

Jean wavered, looking down at the miniature Marco. "Hey bud." Jean said, smiling.

"I have to show you what I made! It's so cool!"

"Another robot?"

"This one spits fire!"

"Oh no." Jean gave Marco a worried look, who replied with a shrug.

"Come on, pleaseeee?" he plead.

"Later." Jean promised, ruffling Max's hair. "Go on, go work on something."

"Okay!" the boy grinned, spinning around and running out the back door towards the work shed.

"No electricity work!" a new voice called. Marco's mother stepped in the room, giving Jean an odd look. She turned to Marco, resting her hands on her hips. "I know he's perfect, but did you have to pick a boyfriend who's into robotics?"

Marco groaned, "Ma not again."

Jean's face turned red, and he looked down at his feet, shifting his weight.

Marco's mother laughed, brushing her long brown hair off her shoulders. "Im only kidding, Jean. You know you're family."

Jean nodded, feeling Marco's hand gently rest on his shoulder. "I'd like to borrow your son for an hour or so if that's alright with you, "

The woman smiled, "of course, just no wild rides or anything. I'd like my son home in one piece."

"Yes ma'am. You can trust me. I'm a safe driver I can assure you that we'll only go like 20 if I take my dad's car." Jean shoved Marco off towards his room. "Go get dressed."

's face turned serious, "I mean it, Jean. Be safe."

"Yes ma'am."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Soon enough, Jean and Marco were walking down the cobblestone roads, towards the city. "Do you ever think about moving inside the wall?" Jean asked, looking down at their hands as they awkwardly bounced off one another.

"Hm. No not really." Marco replied, twirling a white daisy between his thumb and finger. "I mean." He continued, "It's a long walk for school and training but I love it out here."

Jean looked up, watching the small smile tug at Marco's lips. "It's beautiful. The fields and old stone streets."

"Beautiful." Jean agreed, absently counting the brown dots that covered Marco's face.

"What?" Marco asked with a small laugh.

"Oh…what? I….uh...Nothing!" Jean stuttered. "I…I mean. The dome walls and building they're beautiful." He coughed, looking away quickly. Jean gestured towards the large dome ahead of them as they reached the top of the hill.

"Oh." Marco said quietly, "Right. Yeah. They're great."

Jean heard the hurt in Marco's voice. Immediately he felt like dropping to the ground in hope of becoming one with the road.

"Jean?" Marco asked.

"Yeah?" Jean said quietly, glancing at the other.

"Can you hold this?" Marco asked, holding his closed fist out.

"Hold…hold what?" Jean asked in confusion, holding his hand out.

Marco smiled, opening his hand to reveal an empty palm. He entwined his fingers with Jeans, his smile growing.

Jean felt his heart drop. Suddenly, he felt hot and knew his cheeks were as red as the wild roses in the fields. He had never been the hand holding type. It wasn't that he was embarrassed to be seen with Marco in public. He had just always been nervous about it. Marco was his boyfriend, and he was proud of it. But part of him hated the looks and questions they received.

"Jean?" Marco asked as they passed under the gate.

"Yeah?" Jean said, looking down at their hands.

"I love you."

Jean smiled, his cheeks turning red. "Marco I-"

"Watch out!" a voice called from up ahead. A woman shrieked as someone pulled her back from the main road.

Jean looked up to see a horse drawn farm wagon coming towards them quickly. Jean froze, watching as the driver frantically pulled on the reins. Jean felt his heart race, and he tried to jump out of the way, but his feet wouldn't move.

"Jean!" Marco screamed, snapping him from his daze.

Jean felt Marco's body, pushing him out of the way. He fell on the hard ground, watching in shock as the horses passed a few feet in front of him. So much happened at that moment. Someone screamed, a blood curling scream. The wagon tipped and the horses whined. The driver fell, almost getting trampled by the horses.

Jean blinked and forced himself to stand. It wasn't until then, that he realized Marco wasn't standing next to him. Panic hit Jean so hard that he thought he would faint. Blood rushed to his head, though he could have sword his heart had stopped.

"Marco!" He screamed frantically running around the wagon.

A woman cried, and Jean felt like someone was slowly ripping his heart out.

Jean rounded the wagon.

Red was the first thing he saw.

Red like Marco's favorite sweater.

Red like his dad's truck.

Red like the blood that pooled on the cold ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Three days. Marco hadn't woken up in three days, and Jean was beginning to panic. No, who was he kidding? He had been panicked since the moment the old wagon and horse raced into his vision.

Jean sat by the edge of the small hospital bed. He had been sitting in the same position for what seemed like forever. Leaned forward on his elbows, sitting on the edge of the small chair, hands covering his mouth. Dark circles had formed under his eyes from the lack of sleep the last few days.

Marco's family had visited often, but Jean refused to move, eat or sleep until Marco was home again.

He had spent his tears until he couldn't anymore. Jean knew he must have looked disgusting, puffy red eyes, tangled hair, bloody shirt.

Jean winced.

He could still picture it.

Running around the wagon and collapsing to his knees. Jean pulled Marco from the wagon, holding him against his own chest as they sat in the pool of blood.

"Jean?"

He jumped, spinning around to face the door, but no one was there.

"Jean?" the voice groaned again. Jean turned again to see Marco struggling in the bed. He tugged at the bandages over his right eye.

"No no, Marco leave those alone." Jean pleaded, reaching out to grab Marco's hand. He could feel Marco relax and watched as a small smile tugged at his lips.

Marco was awake. And something told him to tell the nurses. But something stronger told him to stay.

"Jean." Marco let out a sigh, and something rattled in his chest, which rose and fell with each struggling breath.

"You need to save your energy." Jean said gently. Marco huffed- unable to laugh.

"What is this? One of my crappy date night movies?"

Jean frowned, "I love your movie picks."

"You _hate_ chick flicks."

This was very true. Jean did in fact hate chick flicks. But it made Marco happy about their already corny relationship.

"I love you though." Jean practically mumbled.

"I know."

Jean could finally breathe again. He felt his muscles relax throughout his body and suddenly he felt tired. But he knew Marco would have questions and he deserved to know everything. He needed to know that Marco had saved him, even if it should have been Jean laying in that bed, with his right side heavily bandaged and sewn back together.

"Jean?" Marco said. His voice was so small and frail. Jean was almost afraid to touch him. As if he'd shatter into a million pieces with the softest of kisses. "Are you alright?"

Of course. Marco would be concerned about Jean and not himself. "I'm fine." Jean said, looking down at his blood covered shirt. "This…this isn't mine this." He sighed, shaking his head. "You lost a lot of blood, Marco." And the freckled boy just nodded as if to tell Jean to continue.

So Jean did just that. He told Marco about the wagon and the screaming woman. About how in that moment Jean had frozen and the only reason they were both here was because Marco didn't freeze up. He told him about the blood loss. The trip to the hospital and how Marco had slept for three days with hardly any signs besides his faint breathing- that he was even alive. "And the doctors didn't think you'd make it. They told me to expect the worst and go home and get rest and shower. But I stayed here." Jean was saying, looking down at Marco.

It amazed Jean to see that even in that moment, Marco seemed happy. He knew his boyfriend must have been in a world of pain and suffering, yet his small smile continued to tug at his lips as Jean spoke, his eyes wrinkling at the corners.

"Beautiful" the freckled boy said.

"What?" Jean said, looking over at the boy, his cheeks turning red.

"Nothing." Marco said with a small laugh.

Eventually, the nurse came in to check on Marco and replace his bandages. Which sent the freckled boy into a miniature panic. Marco had lost the majority of his right arm when the wagon rolled over him. His rib cage had looked like a pile of red rags when they had brought him in. Even his face held a ripple effect from the required pull of his skin.

Seeing Marco so panicked at his missing arm and a good look at his rib cage made Jean feel sick inside. Of course, they could give him a prosthetic arm, but nothing would replace his right side of his chest and face. The tissue would eventually scar over and Marco would have to deal with that for the rest of his life.

"Marco" Jean began to say as the nurse finally left.

"Would you please come lay with me." The boy croaked.

Jean could see the pain in his eyes. The way they watered and didn't wrinkle with a smile. He had so much that he wanted to say. To hold Marco and tell him that everything would be fine and maybe even that the whole event was just a dream. But Jean couldn't even lie to himself. So how could he to his own boyfriend?

So Jean stood up and gently climbed into the bed with Marco, careful to avoid his injuries and the many wires and tubes that were connected to his body. He waited for Marco's breathing to steady and his eyes to flutter shut with a soft whine. And then, for the first time in three days, Jean slept.


End file.
